Bumping Ankles
by FreshBleach
Summary: Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards. Smutty McSmut-Smut. Rin x Yukio


**Bumping Ankles**

**Summary:** Getting a new apartment seems to crack both of the brothers. Rin just can't keep his hands away from Yukio and Yukio's walls crumble from being pushed to the limit so many times when they were younger. As the brown haired boy is pinned against the car with his twin brother so close, his dam breaks and nothing will go back to normal afterwards. Smutty McSmut-Smut. Rin x Yukio

**Warning:** Cursing, gay sex, incest. Some fluff. Love-love bugs bites. Fun smexy scenes with some denial of the relationship because ya know- incest. Kind of an AU of As Phaedrus Said in the future. If you haven't read it that's fine. Just smutty smut for the bros.

**A/N:** Okay. I just felt like writing some smut. My first smut, two shot fic (maybe). Derp. I'll get back to As Phaedrus Said in a bit. ;) Loving what I'm writing so far with that story. Anyways, enjoy this please and let me know how I do with my smut. For I may tweak APS for what you guys say. :) Thank you! *bows*

* * *

**Ichi**

It wasn't too damn bad. The apartment was kind of small but it would fit the both of them. The two queen beds were snug in a nice open room in the back that could be shut by a densely made curtain. The first room was a living room and a kitchen with an almost uncanny cleanness to it. The man sighed and walked in, dragging many bags and suitcases. His brother would be here shortly with more.

Okumura Yukio scooted all his items to the side and rubbed his face with his hand. Even from the short distance of walking up the steps to their second floor apartment was a hassle for Yukio. He checked the kitchen more thoroughly and found the usual appliances which he was grateful for.

Yukio shuffled through one of the bags to pull out a wrap of plastic cups. Bringing one to the sink to fill it up, Yukio drank with glee. He leaned against the counter and decided to check out the partially covered back bedroom.

The bedroom was decorated in a simple fashion with two nightstands for each bed. The beds were adorned with matching red and white designs that seemed to calm the room down. A mirror was placed in the corner, a full body mirror. Yukio glanced at himself and saw his attire of a dark blue, long sleeve undershirt with an open black button up. His plain black jeans covered his lower body nicely. He felt comfortable with his appearance and headed back in the living room to unpack the rest of their items.

Okumura Rin came in when Yukio was putting up some more of their kitchenware. He gave an exasperated huff as he dropped the bags he was carrying roughly. Yukio thought it was uncouth of Rin to do such a thing to their possessions. Yukio blew it off and put up some more plates before silently making Rin a glass of water as well. The atmosphere between them was more tense than it had ever been before.

Yukio walked calmly over to his dramatically panting brother and held out the water. Rin took it gladly and gave a nod of thanks before downing the thirst quencher. Yukio went back to unpacking and so did Rin quietly.

They both weren't talking because of what happened before they arrived at their apartment. It had been a boundary not crossed by them ever. And Rin had initiated it.

* * *

Yukio and Rin had made a pit stop to grab some food for their long trip to their college and Yukio was leaning against their car. He had lifted his shirt up to wipe sweat from his cheek because of Japan's glaring sun. And Rin had been right there. Starring at Yukio's exposed stomach of small, yet toned abs, Rin had come close before Yukio had even realized it.

When Yukio opened his eyes but his shirt still up, he caught his brother giving him the _look_. Their eyes had met and Yukio liked it. He liked Rin staring at him. His older brother looking at him like no other should. And Yukio felt sadistic in a way that he didn't want his brother to stop even though they were in public. It wasn't like strangers would know they were brothers but it was there. That flame in Rin. Hot as the blue in a flame. He knew what he did to Rin. Yukio couldn't help it either. He hadn't been thinking clearly with Rin looking at him with blue fire.

Yukio dropped his shirt a little from his face to his chest, keeping his stomach exposed, and with his other hand pushed back his slightly damp hair. And to both their surprises, Rin decided to act. And Yukio should have known it would happen but he didn't stop it.

Rin had one free hand from the small convenience store bag that occupied the other. With his free hand, he lifted it to Yukio's stomach, placing it on top of his lower abdomen. Rin was a lot more closer to Yukio now, and he was slightly angry at himself. He normally had more self control than this. But now, with Rin's warm hand on him, there was no barrier for Yukio.

The hand slipped up Yukio's stomach gently, and Yukio dropped both his hands. His shirt fell to cover Rin's rising hand and Rin pressed in closer to his brother. Feeling, warping, molding himself to Yukio's body till they were completely together. It was lighting both Rin and Yukio aflame on the inside. And Rin was so close to Yukio, so close. Rin tilting his head to the side, inviting, giving permission to also be pressed up against.

Rin was handsome, his blue eyes like black fire as they darkened with every second of being close to his brother. He had never really been this close, this close to the border they had. The border they put up ever since they were children. It was only held with duct-tape and sloppy glue. It was always pushed and prodded throughout their nineteen years of life. Their border had been fraying at the sides lately. And this was the final shove it needed for the walls of hard construction to come down.

Yukio couldn't help but give Rin what he wanted. Yukio tensed his muscles enough to show he was pressing back up against Rin. It's all he could do. Yukio felt himself slipping slightly down the car, giving Rin a taller position but nothing else. And then Rin saw that's the only thing he was going to get.

Rin's eyes caught flames and he roughly pressed hard up against Yukio, dropping the forgotten bag. He squeezed Yukio's stomach with one hand and pressed the other to the car. Rin tilted his head further towards Yukio, his nose gliding against Yukio's jaw.

Yukio couldn't anymore. He just couldn't. Yukio lifted his arms, placing a hand at Rin's hip and one around his back to hold him close and he closed his eyes. Yukio shifted to where he was the one nuzzling Rin's jaw and face and pressing and pulling and he could tell Rin loved it all. The attention Rin was getting from Yukio was more than he could have ever imagined. His brother holding him, gripping him, becoming animated _because _of him. Rin lifted his head as if to give thanks to anyone anywhere. And he felt Yukio attack his neck and he gasped softly.

Yukio followed Rin's movements and felt along his neck with his nose and cheek, feeling his love leak and ooze too much. It was so much and he didn't want to stop this moment. He had let his dam break and he _had _Rin in his arms, squeezing and loving him back in small gestures.

Rin brought his hand away from the car as he looked down into Yukio's face. Rin pressed his hand firmly to Yukio's face, making him open his eyes and look at him. And they were soft, so soft. It was a force that made him lean down and rub his nose against Yukio's, their mouths so close he could die inside.

Yukio pulled Rin even closer to himself, staring and having this sweet, sweet moment in a parking lot. A damn parking lot and he couldn't have cared less about the place. Yukio pushed his face dangerously close to Rin and that's when Rin pressed their lips together.

It was like Yukio lit up. He pressed his lips so hard Yukio thought he would hurt them both. But Rin only seemed to join and reciprocate twice as hard. Yukio felt Rin's hand slide from his stomach to around his back and it became planted there, pulling Yukio impossibly closer. And then they stopped.

Yukio and Rin pulled apart at the same time. Their border may have been crossed but that doesn't mean the line was gone.

Yukio shocked himself into stone mode. He looked as if he had been drained of all and any feeling he had before. Rin was just staring at the ground with the back of his hand covering his mouth where they had shared that burst of passion. As if they both knew, they both silently moved stoically into the car, Rin grabbing the store bag, and still hadn't talked since.

* * *

It was done and over with and Rin and Yukio had seemed to move passed it as they set up their apartment together. Clinks and clacks were the only sounds that filled the room as they placed and moved objects. When they were done, Rin leaned lazily against their single couch and gave and large sigh of relief.

Yukio leaned up against the wall with crossed arms. He was thinking. And he was thinking hard. He closed his eyes and thought back to the car, allowing himself to remember the feeling of Rin with and against Yukio in his heart and body. They had always known of each other's feelings for the other. It was unspoken, never seen but with glances and body language. Yukio was so deep in thought he didn't hear Rin get up.

Rin had practically said fuck it. Fuck everything in the whole goddamned world. He was impulsive unlike his brother thinking about it. Rin was a man of action. Rin stood a few feet from where Yukio was in deep contemplation. His brows were furrowed and his lips twitched every-so-often up and down. Mostly they stayed down though. And damn all Rin could think of was those lips. He had a taste of the fruit he had always wanted and he would be damned if he was going to let his brother worry himself to death over the issue.

Rin knew Yukio wouldn't see him coming.

Rin acted fast, feeling Yukio tense in surprise as Rin pressed his hands up and under Yukio's crossed arms to feel his chest. Rin did just like before at the car and placed his face up and tilted towards his taller twin brother. There was an almost instant reaction from Yukio as he gave a sharp inhale, and that's all it took for the blue fire to start within Yukio. Right then and there, Rin could tell Yukio was going to try and stop this between them, that it was wrong and unacceptable. Rin wouldn't be having any of that idiotic logic. It was just them now. Just them.

"Rin..." Yukio could all but murmur as a whimper. It was the first words Yukio had spoken since the car. Yukio unfolded his arms to grab Rin's forearms as if to push away but he didn't he held them still. Rin was happy for that but concerned he could be pushed away any second. Yukio hardened his voice from before. "Rin. You know." And Rin did. "You know I can't. That we... That we can't." His voice was quiet and calm. Rin wanted to believe there was a plead in there. And Rin grabbed that plead.

"But we can. You can." He pushed closer again, spreading his fingers against Yukio's chest. "You can and you want to." Rin whispered so only Yukio would hear him even though they were alone. Rin whispered against Yukio's cheek wanting this to become mutual so fast he was burning on the inside. That blue flame growing stronger by every breath they took.

Yukio looked upset, down even. He was cracking. There was his want and there was society and then there was his _brother._ His brother who loved him most in this world. Who wanted him just as much as the other did. And Yukio was cracking. Cracking and crumbling and gripping Rin's forearms. He was falling deeper into the flames.

Then he was engulfed.

Yukio dived down to meet his brother's lips and it was just as right as it was before at the car. Rin felt he was going to cry as his brother kissed him roughly and passionately, holding him with care and love. It was all he could feel inside. To let his love out had become so _physical._ It was to show his love that he was kissing him and pressing and filling them both up with each other's emotions. And It was sweet as their kissing slowed and they broke apart for air and _not_ because Yukio was going to stop them this time.

Rin had lust filled eyes. Dark blue alight with such desire it struck both of them. Yukio was feeling his thirst that he needed to be sated. To let his brother feel good not only on the inside but on the outside as well. To give him pleasure.

With a small growl, Yukio flipped them, pushing Rin up against the wall and bearing down on his mouth again. He stretched their bodies up by bringing his hands to Rin's wrists and putting them gently above their heads and Rin moaned. It sounded wonderful to Yukio and it elicited a small moan from Yukio as well. Their lips moving evenly and slipping against each other as their saliva gathered. It was making delicious sounds as Rin's moans seemed to grow in volume. Yukio could start to feel the hard press of Rin's erection against his thigh. It turned Yukio on and he started to move his body smoothly against Rin's.

Rin surprisingly didn't break their kiss but he groaned and licked Yukio's lips, wanting to taste his brother even more. It made Yukio moan as their tongues twined sloppily as their mouths didn't stop their assault on each other. Rin began rocking his body into Yukio's and it was so hot to Yukio. His loving brother being turned on by him and finding him sexually attractive was such a great feeling. Yukio couldn't handle it. His control had been gone since Rin had walked up to him.

Yukio slide his hands down, slowly down Rin's arms, not stopping in rocking back against Rin for the lecherous noises he was making. His arms lingered on Rin's hips as he pushed a little bit harder than before, this time making Rin let out a high pitched noise of pleasure at the sweet pressure. He pushed once more into Rin's hips with his own, hearing the same sound, before bringing his arms around Rin and lifting him up against the wall. Yukio was starting to get hard and it felt amazing pressing his older twin hard into the wall.

Rin had no idea his brother was this fucking amazing. When Rin was lifted, he wrapped his legs around his brother's hips like a vice. Rin placed his arms loosely against Yukio's shoulders, clasping his hands behind Yukio as he leaned in for more of his brother's satisfying mouth. Yukio complied with the kiss and with Rin hanging on, he pushed off the wall easily and was walking them. Rin didn't even care where they were going as long as Yukio didn't fucking let him go.

Yukio found a bed and bent his knees to lean Rin down gently down on the comfy surface. Yukio covered Rin's body with his own, feeling Rin desperately moving against him once he was joined back together with his brother. Yukio moved his hands back down and around Rin's ass before moving to his stomach and up his chest. He wanted Rin's shirt off _now._

Rin couldn't get more of Yukio's hands roaming his body. He was so enticed when his brother's strong hands slipped around his ass, it gave a sharp twist in his body. A good sharp twist. Yukio was pulling up Rin's shirt and Rin gladly complied. He arched then bowed his back to get whatever shirt he was wearing off and once he was free, his hands went straight to his brother's brown hair, drifting and smoothing. Yukio's hair was soft and it felt great in his hands. Thinking for a second, he took off Yukio's glasses and set them on the table beside the bed.

Yukio was kissing him again and he replied hungrily, feeling his mouth with his and moving his body. Rin spread and propped up his legs to make Yukio fall between them pressing both their now full erections together. And that made Yukio break the kiss to moan and dip his head slightly to Rin's cheek. He became still as so did Rin. Rin was still pressing his hands in Yukio's hair, feeling and slightly gripping. And then Yukio moved.

"Ahh!" Rin cried out suddenly and loudly. He felt Yukio press and slide his hips directly up Rin's erection and it was electrifying. Yukio even shook visibly and the pleasure that coursed through both of them. After the initial shock, Yukio started kissing Rin hard and started moving more steady, gliding their clothed erections together again and again. Rin was now in a constant state of groans and small screams of pleasure. He moved with Yukio, giving as much as he was getting, squeezing his legs over Yukio's hips and back.

Yukio kissed Rin down the jaw who now and realized Yukio didn't have his damn shirts off yet. Rin was going to get Yukio's chest on him _now._

Rin tugged at Yukio's shirts. "These need to be off. _Now._" And Yukio internally agreed.

Yukio stopped grinding on Rin and Rin actually whimpered at the pause in their movements. But Yukio's shirts were off in seconds and he was back on Rin and moving. Yukio's arms holding Rin's sides and gripping as their bodies moved together roughly. Their jeans were painful on them but it was still so great just to be this close, sexually, to each other. The sounds coming from both filled the room and made it even more erotic and sexy for the both of them.

Rin had dreamed of a day like this. To be so intimate and close with Yukio like no other. To be experiencing this attraction through bodily contact was foreign and perfect. It was sweet and delicious and neither Rin nor Yukio could get enough of the other. It was rough and felt messy and it was fucking _great._

Rin could feel his orgasm coming and he was just so elated. Rin started gripping his brother's back and pushing up into Yukio harder. Yukio was moaning louder now from how animated Rin was beneath him. It was so intoxicating that _Yukio_ could do this and make Rin feel this way. Make him writhe and moan his name. Holy shit, Rin was moaning Yukio's _name._

Yukio was so close, he grabbed Rin's face, and gazed into his brother's glazed eyes. Rin gave a particularly hard shove up and Yukio couldn't close his mouth, so he molded his to Rin's and it became like a whisper against Rin's lips.

"R-Rin..." Yukio moaned loudly, Rin's erection painfully pushing up into Yukio and he felt Rin stutter. Rin's hips gave big thrusts up and he was calling out Yukio's name and then Rin was orgasming. Rin's calling of Yukio's name pushed him and Yukio felt the wave of his orgasm hit as he felt himself cum. Pleasure sang it's self through both their bodies.

Rin was glued to Yukio not wanting to move for time without end, feeling like he had touched cloud nine and drank from the pool of eternal life. He was here, feeling Yukio's exhausted and worn out body lay on top of him. The curves and ridges of Yukio felt great and Rin was _so close_ to Yukio. This was the closest they had ever been.

Yukio was taking deep, long breaths. Thinking of what they had just committed but he couldn't care right now. He would care later. He would try and make reason of this, but only later. He was too blissed-out to do anything. He forgot his soiled pants and rolled to the side as to not crush Rin. But he didn't let go of him. He didn't dare let go of his brother. Yukio clung and was clung back too.

They soon fell into darkness, both sleeping heavily and tangled, not knowing what would come next.

* * *

Well, let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I will most likely make this two parts and hot anal sex will be in the next chappy. Idk. Let me know what ya think. Should I continue?


End file.
